


Relentless

by Tomigiru



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Being The Elite (Web Series), Professional Wrestling
Genre: Choking, D/s, M/M, Rough Sex, non-binary Darby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 13:25:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19464913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomigiru/pseuds/Tomigiru
Summary: Cody is pretty thrilled about the amount of punishment that Darby can take.





	Relentless

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick drabble, because I wanted to actually finish something for once. Thanks to AEW for pitting a sadomasochistic sex fiend against an undying pain freak.

Cody’s grip aligned perfectly with the lettering on the back of Darby’s neck. He swore the kid was made for him. Perfect in the way they were unraveling beneath him, squirming and gasping as Cody shoved down harder, his other hand yanking those thin hips up so he could grind against them.

“Feel what you’re doin’ to me? Bet you’re real fuckin’ glad you got “daddy’s” attention, hm?” Cody thrust hard, rubbing his still clothed erection against the curve of Darby’s ass. They gasped and whined, trying to nod despite Cody’s solid grip on the back of their throat. “I can’t hear you.” He moved his grip to the hem of Darby’s shorts, yanking them down. It wasn’t lost on him that they tried to widen their legs as much as they could in response. “Are you happy now? Is this what you wanted?”

“Yes,” Darby rasped, trying to turn their head to the side so that the bridge of their nose wasn’t pressed hard against the floor. Cody noticed immediately, tightening his fingers on the sides of Darby’s neck. The groan that escaped them was music to his ears.

“Such a cute little pain slut.” He teased in a light voice. “Not wearing anything under these, are you?” He moved his hand to their thighs, slipping upwards until he could press his thumb hard against their hole through the stockings they were wearing. Darby whined. “I asked you a question.” He drew his hand away so that he could rake his nails over Darby’s lower back, loving the way that pale body writhed and struggled against the grip he had on him. “You’re not wearing any panties under your slutty little stockings, _are you_?”

“No, I’m not.” Darby grit out.

“Slut.” Cody took his hand off their throat so that he could grip at the thin black stockings on either side of the seam. Darby stayed put. Obedient, Cody mused, or perhaps just still dizzy from being choked. The seam of the stockings popped apart, the runs spreading beautifully over the curve of Darby’s ass, destroyed scraps of black nylon framing the pale skin. “I hope you prepared yourself earlier. I’m not fucking waiting.” Cody spread Darby’s cheeks, smiling smugly at the mess of lube and the way Darby’s hole twitched and spread easily. If he were nice, he probably would’ve congratulated the kid on being such a good little slut. Instead, he pulled them open a bit further, spitting onto their hole and rubbing it in with his thumb.

The next steps were quick work--Cody Rhodes wasn’t a patient man. Button, zipper, suit pants pulled down just enough to pull his cock out and shove in. Darby gasped and clawed at the floor, trying to squirm out of the grip Cody had on their hips.

“What’s wrong? I thought you _wanted_ it to hurt.” Cody didn’t wait for Darby to stop squirming or gasping, pulling out simply to slam all the way back in. Darby wailed as Cody’s cock hit their prostate, and Cody immediately decided he wanted more of that sound as soon as possible. He set a brutal pace, grip on their thin hips all but guaranteed to bruise. Darby kept their teeth dug into their lower lip, small whines escaping periodically.

“Not very talkative, hm?” Cody pulled out, chuckling softly at the way Darby immediately tried to shove their hips back against his cock again. “C’mon. I want to hear you scream.” It was easy work to flip Darby over onto their back, manipulating those thin limbs the way he wanted. He fucked into them again, loving the way the air punched out of them at the brutal thrust. “I said scream, slut.” Cody landed a solid chop on Darby’s chest, the skin turning a lovely shade of pink and those fixed, frowning lips opening to let out another gorgeous wail.

“Good.” He landed another few, just to hear the slap of his hand against that skin again. He kept the same pace, fucking into them and watching the wet spot of pre-cum pool against the nylon still trapping their dick. He glanced up at their face, biting his lip at the sight of the moisture dripping from those heavy blonde lashes, the drool at the edges of Darby’s lips. He pressed one of his hands down on Darby’s stomach, burying himself as deep as he could as Darby hiccuped out a sob. Cody watched a few tears leak from those haunted blue eyes as Darby desperately tried to arch up, unable to move against the weight of the larger man. It was just enough to send Cody over the edge.

He sighed, smiling as his cum filled them up. He pulled out, not really caring if Darby was going to end up leaking on the floor.

“Thanks, slut.” He untangled himself from Darby’s limbs, standing up. Darby stayed on the floor, panting, chest painted red from the chops he’d landed and hard cock still trapped in their stockings. They didn’t bother to close their legs. “I guess you deserve a favor.” He pressed the toe of his shoe to Darby’s cock, pressing down, grinding against the line of it through the nylon. They gasped, overstimulated and already fucked out, arching and sobbing as they came against Cody’s custom loafers.

Cody walked away laughing.


End file.
